Eenoog
'Eenoog '''is een lichtgrijze poes die vrijwel doof en blind is.Vermeld in ''De Wildernis In, Clanlijst Geschiedenis In de Originele Serie De Wildernis In :Er wordt gezegd dat Eenoog de oudste kat van de DonderClan is, en vrijwel doof en blind is, door haar onbrekende oog en ouderdom. :Wanneer Grijspoot de oudsten voorstelt aan Vuurpoot, vertelt ze aan Kleinoor dat ze het niet erg vind een muis te delen. Kleinoor zegt dat Blauwster snel een nieuwe commandant moet benoemen en Eenoog vraagt hem wat hij had gezegt, omdat ze hem niet kon horen. Kleinoor schreewt en zegt dat haar gehoor bijna net zo slecht is als haar zichtvermogen, en herhaalt dan wat hij had gezegt. Eenoog praat dan tegen Vlekstaart en Kleinoor over wanneer Blauwster commandant was en dat ze heel ongelukkig zal zijn om een nieuwe commandant te moeten benoemen na de dood van Roodstaart. :Tijdens de Grote Vergadering, gaat Eenoog met Vlekstaart en Kleinoor naar een groep oudsten van andere Clans. Ze zegt iets wanneer ze aan het praten is met de andere oudsten van de DonderClan over Geeltand en dat ze een gevaar kan zijn voor de Clan. :Wanneer de SchaduwClan aanvalt, helpt ze om de andere oudsten en de kittens te beschermen, ondanks ze oud en zwak is. Water en Vuur :Eenoog praat met de katten die zijn terug gekomen van de Grote Vergadering, en zegt dat Nachtpels niet mag spreken op de Grote Vergadering, omdat hij zijn negen levens nog niet heeft ontvangen. Blauwster antwoordt daar op en zegt dat Nachtpels de volledige steun van de SchaduwClan heeft. Geheimen :Tijdens het seizoen van Bladkaal, wordt er gezegd dat haar kussentjes kraken van de kou, dus Geeltand geeft Sintelpoot kruiden om ze te genezen. :Eenoog is aan het slapen in het nest van de oudsten wanneer Wolkkit de oudsten aan het controleren is op teken. Vlekstaart zegt hem dat het misschien beter is om Eenoog niet wakker te maken en Vuurhart zegt tegen hem dat hij Eenoog later nog kan controleren. : Categorie:Personages Categorie:DonderClan katten Categorie:De Wildernis In/Personages Categorie:De Wildernis In Personages Categorie:Water en Vuur Personages Categorie:Geheimen Personages Categorie:Voor de Storm Personages Categorie:Gevaar! Personages Categorie:Vuurproef Personages Categorie:SterrenClan katten Categorie:Gestorven Personages Categorie:Vrouwelijk Categorie:Oudste Voor de Storm :Wanneer Spikkelstaart zegt dat Wilgvachts kittens snel geboren zullen worden, antwoord Eenoog door te zeggen dat kittens een goed teken voor de Clan is. Eenoog hoort iets niet wat Lappenpels zegt en vraagt om het nog een keer zeggen. Lappenpels legt het haar uit alsof ze er niets van snapt, en Eenoog snauwt naar hem omdat hij denkt dat ze geen verstand heeft. Er wordt gezegt dat Eenoog wordt gerespecteerd voor haar wijsheid, ondanks haar slechte humeur. Wanneer de andere oudsten een gesprek voeren over dat Vuurharts late commandanten ceremonie een teken van de SterrenClan was, wacht Vuurhart op Eenoog om hen te kalmeren met haar wijze woorden, maar ze zwijgt. :Later, klaagt ze dat het bos net zo droog is als het nest van een kitten omdat er geen water meer is dicht bij het kamp. Ze helpt de andere oudsten om water te halen bij de rivier, maar komt later terug omdat er Tweebenen in het bos waren. Ze vraagt of ze weg zullen zijn voor de avond valt en lijkt nogal bang te zijn voor de Tweebenen en Vuurhart probeert haar een beetje te kalmeren. Gevaar! :Eenoog is in het hol van de oudsten wanneer Vuurhart komt en vraagt of ze Wolkstaart hebben gezien, omdat hij hem nodig had voor een jacht patrouille. Vuurproef :Wolkstaart wil dat Vuurster de naam van Geengezicht veranderd, en zegt ook dat Eenoog nooit is begonnen met de naam die ze nu heeft en Halfstaart ook niet. Vuurster gaat later naar het hol van de oudsten om te praten met Eenoog. Ze wordt wakker uit haar nest waar ze lag te slapen en Vuurster vertelt aan haar over dat hij de naam van Geengezicht wil veranderen. Eenoog zegt dat het fijn is voor een oudere kat zoals zij om een naam te hebben als Eenoog, maar voor een jongere kat is het anders. Ze vertelt Vuurster wat de ceremonie voor het veranderen van een naam is en hoe het wordt uitgevoerd. :Wanneer Vuurster tegen Spikkelstaart zegt dat ze in het kamp moet blijven, zegt hij dat Kleinoor en Eenoog het niet eens halen tot Vierboom. ---- In De Nieuwe Profetie Middernacht :Eenoog verschijnt niet in Middernacht, maar blijkt gestorven te zijn in de manen tussen dit boek en Vuurproef en later bleek dat ze vredig was gestorven in haar slaap. Teksten :"Het is niet de droogte waar ik over inzit. Het zijn alleen die tweebenen in het bos. Ik heb er nog nooit zoveel horen rondkraken, die de prooi afschrikken en onze geurmarkeringen ruïneren met hun stank. Een beetje regen zou hen vast verjagen." :— Eenoog - Voor de Storm, pagina 191 :"Ik was al oud toen ze mijn naam veranderden in Eenoog, en eerlijk gezegd kan het mij niets schelen hoe ze me noemen als ze me maar op tijd verse prooi brengen. Maar voor een jonge kat ligt dat anders." :— Eenoog - Vuurproef, pagina 130 Eenoog SterrenClan.gif|SterrenClan Versie Eenoog_Oudste.gif|Oudsten Versie Categorie:Personages Categorie:DonderClan katten Categorie:De Wildernis In/Personages Categorie:De Wildernis In Personages Categorie:Water en Vuur Personages Categorie:Geheimen Personages Categorie:Voor de Storm Personages Categorie:Gevaar! Personages Categorie:Vuurproef Personages Categorie:SterrenClan katten Categorie:Gestorven Personages Categorie:Vrouwelijk Categorie:Oudste Vermeldingen Categorie:Personages Categorie:DonderClan katten Categorie:De Wildernis In/Personages Categorie:De Wildernis In Personages Categorie:Water en Vuur Personages Categorie:Geheimen Personages Categorie:Voor de Storm Personages Categorie:Gevaar! Personages Categorie:Vuurproef Personages Categorie:SterrenClan katten Categorie:Gestorven Personages Categorie:Vrouwelijk Categorie:Oudste